Discusión:Destinypedia
Utiliza esta página para discutir los cambios de diseño y contenido de la portada. Para discusiones generales sobre el wiki, puedes visitar el Portal de la comunidad o los foros. ---- Hey there, i'm one of your partners (the admin of the English Destinypedia ) and I was wondering how you added the header image behing the navigation bar? I can see that you've heavily modified the CSS on the wiki and would love to give my wiki a neat header image! Thanks, ''-Arbitor5'' 'Spanish Translation: ' Hola, yo soy uno de sus socios (el administrador del Destinypedia Inglés) y me preguntaba cómo se agrega la imagen de cabecera detras de la barra de navegación? Puedo ver que usted ha modificado en gran medida la CSS en el wiki y me encantaría dar una imagen de cabecera limpio mi wiki! Gracias, -Arbitor5 Re:Header I answered you here :) Regards! -EN6 Esta wikia no deberia existir El juego fue anunciado ,si,pero falta mucho tiempo y puede que se cancele por ese motivo yo opino que no deberia formar parte de la comunidad. :Lo siento, pero creo que esto que dices no tiene sentido alguno. Al contrario, es mucho mejor que el wiki se cree antes de que salga algo para andar ya preparados para el lanzamiento del juego con algo de información y poder apoyar a los jugadores que necesiten información adecuadamente. El objetivo de este wiki es ayudar a la comunidad de Destiny a crecer e informar adecuadamente a los jugadores de Destiny una vez haya salido el juego y sin esperas. Si el wiki se creara el día justo de salida andaría bastante tiempo sin contenido preparado, pero como ves este wiki está mu bien preparado contamos con varias páginas de auda ya. :El juego no se cancelará jamás, por varios motivos, el primero del cual es por el contrato entre Bungie y Activision y la obligación que tienen de tirar adelante este proyecto en el que se han gastado millones de dólares. :Gracias por compartir tu opinión, pero este wiki seguirá existiendo por poco que te guste. ¡Saludos! Espartannoble6, administración del sitio 21:58 18 jul 2013 (UTC DIGO por la baja calidad del desarrollador ya que solo ha tenido un exito (halo) los demas (marathon,etc) han sido un fracaso :::Al contrario, Bungie ha revolucionado la industrias de los videojuegos y es una de las más bien reconocidas desarrolladoras. Halo ha sido un éxito total, vendiendo más de 30 millones de copias y introduciendo nuevas cosas a los videojuegos. :::Además, Bungie también ha producido Marathon, Myth o Oni que en su momento fueron juegazos muy bien reconocidos y recibidos, de hecho Bungie ha recibido más de 150 galardones entre todos sus juegos. Bungie es una de las desarrolladoras de más alta calidad, fíjate que Activision está con ellos, y eso quiere decir que confían plenamente en ellos y en su buena experiencia. ¡Saludos! :::Lo hizo cuando era parte de microsoft no confiaria mucho en ellos ya que en halo ha tenido muchos errores graficos y de mas (muchisimos) y formando parte de una gran empresa como microsoft no pudo con un gran juego como halo llevandolo a su "muerte" diciendolo haci , en halo reach activison comete un gran error en mi opinion ::::No, lo hizo desde sus principios sin ser parte de Microsoft. Bungie siempre ha sido pionera y una gran desarrolladora desde el punto de vista de los expertos del mundo de los videojuegos. Además, todo juego tiene sus errores. Halo CE, Halo 2, Halo 3 y Halo:Reach tuvieron de los mejores gráficos en su momento. ::::En fin, Destiny ganó más de 50 galardones en el E3, así que creo que va a ser un triumfo porque le gustó a mucha gente el Gameplay. Bungie a veces parece que hace magia, un nuevo juego y todo el mundo ya lo quiere :) ¡Saludos! ::::ERROR halo 2 salio el mismo año que el resident evil 4 y en ese momento resident evil 4 era el que tenia mejores graficas y halo reach es cieto en ese momento tuvo buenos graficos pero tenia errores y para muchos gamers fue "una historia corta y un pesado multijugador " y el halo 4 por supuesto desarrollado por 343 industries recibio en su primer juego 9.4(excelente) imprecionante y halo:Reach 9.6 ya que bungie ya habia tenido una relacion con microsoft y mas experencia pero el 9.4 de 343 es un inicio prometedor :::::Recuerda que yo no dije "los mejores graficos" sino que "de los mejores gráficos". La puntuaciones lo demuestran. Halo 2 y 3 tuvieron más de un 9.7, hechos por Bungie. Halo 4 ya no lo juega casi nadie porque el multijugador ha fracasado. En fin, por más que lo digas, este wiki no va a cerrar. No voy a discutir más esto, a partir de aquí borro comentarios. hola amigos solo vine a esta wiki por como rayos se mata un minotauro aficionado o del eje soy nivel 9 y ellos 22 pero he matado de nivel 30 como rayos los puedo matar a los del eje no me dice su nivel porfavor alguien que me ayude REY MAGO (discusión) 03:37 24 oct 2014 (UTC) :Necesitas mejor armamento, por ejemplo subir de nivel o hacer otras misiones :) Paynekiller92 13:44 26 oct 2014 (UTC)